ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2622 (14th November 2003)
Plot The hymns are in full echo throughout the church, and the ceremony has taken off at a kickstart. Meanwhile, Ian and Alfie are racing through the streets of London to make it to the church in the nick of time before Kat says "I do". After nearly knocking over two women with a child and dealing with an utterly clapped out fish and chip van, they make it to the church just in time. Alfie is on the receiving end of one of Andy's heavies' fist when he tries to enter the church and put a stop to the ceremony. However, he refuses to be beaten, and Ian hatches up a plan to distract the heavies and help his friend in need, which surprisingly works, and Alfie manages to enter the church. Alfie breaks onto the balcony above the ceremony, and as Kat is to pronounce her vows, he screams and interrupts the service. Alfie splashes his heart out to Kat as Andy's advocates seize him. Despite Kat trying to persuade Andy to stop Alfie getting injured, it's the vicar who puts a stop to the service and won't proceed until the matter is sorted out. Alfie breaks free from Andy's heavies and races down the aisle, trying to convince Kat not to marry Andy. Shockingly enough, Andy allows Kat to have five minutes alone with Alfie in the vestry. Kat is furious with Alfie that he hasn't brought his feelings to a head sooner. Alfie reassures Kat that Andy doesn't love her the way he does and that he believes Andy sees her more of a possession than a wife. Despite her confessing her love for Alfie, Kat is reluctant to call the wedding off. The clock strikes the deadline and Andy bursts into the vestry. While feeling sympathy for him, Kat confesses to Andy that Alfie's the one she wants and the wedding is off. Andy is furious with her confession and threatens to beat Alfie to a pulp. Petrified on what will happen to Alfie, Kat changes her mind and tells Andy she'll go ahead with the wedding. Alfie interrupts the conversation and says she won't, leading to Andy punching him. Andy informs Alfie that this is not unfinished business, but Kat has her threat for Andy. She tells him that she's heard all about his dodgy dealings, and if he were to do anything to harm Alfie, she'd grass him up. Andy accepts defeat, for now, and leaves the church surrounded by a stunned room of guests. A fight breaks out between Mo and Andy's Aunt, which is soon followed by a crowded battle of guests. Kat and Alfie walk out of the church hand in hand while discussing their future together. Cast Regular cast *Alfie - Shane Richie *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Andy - Michael Higgs *Belinda - Leanne Lakey *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot - June Brown *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella Guest cast *Rev. Tom Stuart - Shaun Dooley *Andy's Aunt - Ruth Alfie Adams *Mick - Terry Turbo *Pete - Daniel Francis Locations *All Saints Parish Church - Sanctuary, vestry, foyer and balcony *Sutton Road *Several unknown roads Notes *The end of this episode featured a piece from Julia's Theme rather than the regular drum beats. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Alfie takes action, but will Kat have a happy ever after? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 16,460,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2003 episodes